masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Question about the "Dash to the Conduit" in ME3
First off, this contains SPOILERS for one of the endings. Also this kind of goes without saying, but everyone's ending is different, I'm hoping someone else can still shed some light on something that happened I'm going to try to ask this as simple as possible, but it's a confusing question to ask. I'm entirley open to having details spoiled, I know of the 16 endings and such. In the Last Mission of ME3, After the Reaper is destroyed by the Missile Launcher in London, everyone makes a mad dash for the Citadel Beam, Or some call it the Conduit, like from ME1. Just before you get to the beam, a Reaper's laser shines near you, the screen fades, and you end up coming back. But the two Squadmates that were with me are never heard from again. Regardless of ending, does this sequence suggest that those squadmates were incinerated? I had a feeling that there was some "metagaming" going on when Anderson told me to "pick my squad carefully" Can anyone else comment on this? And assuming that Shepard survived, when does this also effect who comes out of the normandy when it crashes on the jungle planet? I feel like I'm rambling because honestley this is best suited for something like an IM Chat, but anyone knowledgable on this stuff, it'd be appreciated if you could fill me in, Both times I made it to the final stage of the game, I was extremley drowsy and not making sense of a lot. Kastrenzo 19:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) --------- I guess my overall goal behind asking this question is, I'm trying to get a good ending, but I want Shepard and his romance partner *Tali in my case* to survive, I know that the gameplay doesn't pick up after the ending. It's more of just for my own sake. I felt pretty shitty about my first ending, even though it was technically a victory, It was pretty damn depressing. Kastrenzo 19:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) --------- I have only beaten the game once, but my squad for the ending had Javik and Liara (who I romanced 1 & 3). I only had 50% readiness for the ending and had like 3400 troops, the one thing is on the jungle planet I only had Joker and Liara come out of the normandy. So in my ending somehow my team member survived the blast, but it does explain how or why they lived. I would also agree the ending was depressing for me also, it showed nothing just the normandy crashing and the 2 of them standing there. Looking back I think I was just one of many who were just really confused as to what was going on. On my second playthrough with the same charachter, I stopped to look behind me and I saw that Tali and Garrus were in fact there, but they just stood idle, 3/4 of the way down the hill, I saw them still standing in place where they were. I chose the "Destruction" Ending, Saw the breathing scene and all, and the crew members that it physically showed getting off the Normandy were Joker, Tali and Javik, so I guess that confirms that they survived.. somehow. Kastrenzo 15:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC)